


And He's Good for Relieving My Tension

by roxashighwind



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Episode Tag, First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It wasn’t sweet, wasn’t gentle. It was zero-to-sixty in the moment it took for their mouths to align, Blaine crowding into his space like he needed Miles’ lips against his own to survive. Miles’ arms wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders as he tried to give as good as he got.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Tensions were high after they finished filming <i>'I Can Make You a Man,'</i> for the Free Play finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He's Good for Relieving My Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Since the On the Spot episode in which [Blaine seemed _super_ into Miles](https://youtu.be/0GBeboLXWU0?list=PLUBVPK8x-XMjO9nYJea3269KLcJ37Q2Lm), this ship has been creeping on me. Miles playing Frank and Blaine being Rocky in the season finale of Free Play sort of cemented it in my head and thus this fic was born.  
>  Title comes from _'Sweet Transvestite'_ off the Rocky Horror Picture Show soundtrack.

_ How did he end up here? _

It was the out of place, but very valid, question on Miles’ mind as his mouth found Blaine’s once more. If there was only one thing that Miles knew in that moment, it was that Blaine was a fantastic kisser and he understood why all the ladies were so pleased after a night with him.

Blaine’s hands gripped at Miles’ corseted waist, held him steady as their tongues met. His fingers dug into the fabric as though he could get to Miles’ skin as if he just willed it hard enough. The kiss deepened naturally, their mouths fitting together surprisingly well.

As they parted for breath, Miles couldn’t stop his breathless laughter when he opened his eyes. “Dude, you have my lipstick all over your face.” He couldn’t look Blaine in the face as he fought to catch his breath. His eyes skittered down, across Blaine’s smooth pecs and down the dip between his abs. 

His hands stayed at Miles’ waist, fingers intermittently squeezing at the slight softness. His face warmed, just a touch. “Yeah, well…” He couldn’t think of a comeback. 

“Stop squeezin’ my chub, Gibson. I’m already self conscious enough in this.” He tapped at Blaine’s hands, not really wanting him to stop but not quite sure what was going on now that they weren’t making out like teenagers.

Blaine gave an exaggerated squeeze with a smile. “Really want me to stop?” He couldn’t stop his attention centering on Miles’ mouth, red lipstick smudged into his close cropped beard. It was hot in a way that Blaine couldn’t explain because objectively Miles looked like a trainwreck.

Miles bit his lips together for a moment as he thought on it. Did he want whatever was going on to stop? Or would he rather have Blaine kissing him again? It was so weird; Blaine wasn’t his type - or at least wasn’t the type of guy he’d ever thought he’d be attracted to, but in that moment and with Blaine in those tiny gold shorts… 

“Let me just, uh, kick these off.” Miles wiggled his feet loose from the clutch of the heels and kicked them away from where they were standing. Blaine’s hands slid up to his ribs as he settled on his feet. They were nearly the same height when he wasn’t in the heels, and Miles finally let himself look at Blaine’s face again. “Come at me scrub lord, I’m ri-” He didn’t get through the taunt before Blaine’s mouth collided with his own.

It wasn’t sweet, wasn’t gentle. It was zero-to-sixty in the moment it took for their mouths to align, Blaine crowding into his space like he needed Miles’ lips against his own to survive. Miles’ arms wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders as he tried to give as good as he got.

Blaine snugged his naked thigh between Miles’ equally bare thighs, giving Miles another point of contact. The glittery corset scratched against his abs, sending little shivers down his spine as he claimed Miles’ mouth. His hands slid up, fabric catching a little against his palms until he reached skin and up further until he could slide the fingers of one hand under the edge of Miles’ wig as the other came to rest along the edge of Miles’ jaw.

Miles whined against Blaine’s mouth as his stance widened to accommodate the hot, muscular thigh. His hips shifted, the precursor to a full on hump, to get used to the feeling of Blaine so close. He wanted to curse but his mouth was occupied with Blaine’s talented tongue. His mind was turning to a steamed up shower door, specific thoughts falling away into a haze of pleased desire that always seemed to overtake him during a good makeout. 

Blaine broke away from the kiss, nose nudging against Miles’ as he took a second to catch his breath. He was starting to get hard, and he thought that Miles might have been as well. He didn’t want whatever the making out might turn into to be over too soon.

“Fuck.” His smile was lopsided, almost drunk as he caught his breath. He pulled back enough to look at Blaine. “Best use of interrupting kissing. Ten out of ten, definitely something I’d recommend.” He rubbed a hand over his face, a whine immediately following as he saw the dark smudge on his palm. “Fuckin’ makeup, man.” 

“Eh. Your face still looks pretty good.” He pushed at the synthetic curls of Miles’ wig to distract from the compliment. “Take yours off and I’ll ditch mine?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Miles fluttered his mascaraed eyelashes at Blaine as he pulled the cheap wig from his head. He tossed it on a nearby table, the wig cap following after. “Floppy blond hair doesn’t really suit you. The gold shorts on the other hand…” He was purposely obvious as he leered at Blaine’s junk in the tiny shorts. The fabric looked almost painted on, however cliche that was, and it was a good look for him.

Blaine paused in removing his own wig, abs tightening reflexively at the obvious look. There was a hint of mocking in Miles’ look, but there was also an open look of desire that Blaine had never expected from Miles. The look warmed him from the inside and he fumbled the wig as it slid off his head. 

“Smooth.” Miles shifted his stance, and he tried not to be disappointed about the distance between them. When had they separated? Blaine’s skin was sort of pink all down his front, rosy from the making out and rubbing against Miles’ corset, and Miles had to admit that it was a great look for him. He looked debauched, mouth darked from their kissing and Miles’ lipstick transfer, short hair spiking oddly from the wig and body all warm looking from being so close to him.

“Shut up,” Blaine mumbled. His cheeks heated further. “Can we just make out again and forget what an awkward piece of shit I am?”

“Knock that fuckin’ talk off, Gibbles,” he responded immediately. “If you weren’t a little awkward and dorky, you’d be a stereotypical frat bro and I wouldn’t want to shove my hand down your shiny, shiny shorts to get at the prize inside.” 

Blaine blinked for a second before Miles’ words sank in. “You want to-” 

Miles interrupted him by trailing a finger along the cut of his hip. “Yes.” He wanted more than he thought he would, in general and specifically with his hands and mouth on Blaine’s body.

He caught MIles’ hand in his own as a finger tried to worm its way under his waistband. “This is going to sound so stupid but you should kiss me.” He kept Miles’ hand in his, not letting those wiggling fingers get any further into his pants for the moment.

“Mmm, a man who likes the build up. I approve.” He grinned, toothy and easy, and he leaned into the distance between them. Their mouths met with a slightly sticky slide, and Miles took the lead. He captured Blaine’s lower lip between his own and gave it a gentle pull, testing to see what Blaine liked. He was rewarded with a soft sound and Blaine closing some of the meager distance between them.

Blaine let his free hand cup Miles’ jaw again, leading him just a little to deepen the kiss as his lips parted. Their bodies pressed together, and there was something to be said about being with someone that was so close to your height. They matched without having to stoop or hitch one of them up higher and that in itself was its own kind of rush. 

Miles ran his hands up Blaine’s smooth chest, such a contrast to his own furry one. His skin was just as soft as it looked, and Miles smiled against Blaine’s mouth as he continued to pet at his chest. It was all about the build up,  _ that’s _ how he’d ended up falling mouth-first onto the office Adonis. His pinkies caught on Blaine’s nips, hard little nubs that he couldn’t resist giving a little squeeze to after he found them.

“Ah, ah, no.” Blaine jerked back, batting at Miles’ hands. 

Miles yanked his hands away as though he’d been burned. “Sorry. Only been with ladies so I’m still learnin’ the ropes.” He managed an awkward smile.

“Some guys like it. I just never have.” Blaine shrugged and reached out for Miles again. “We can get back to kissing though.” He hummed, pleased, when Miles stepped into his hands. 

“You’re really into the making out thing,” he observed as Blaine’s hands slid around his waist and settled at the small of his back. “I like it. ‘s not what I expected.”

Another shrug. “I’m more than just a pretty face and rockin’ body, Miles.” He let his mouth find Miles’ jaw; the roughness of his beard made Blaine’s lips tingle as he dragged kisses down Miles’ neck.

Miles let his head fall to the side, gave Blaine more room to work. “Sorry if I taste all sweaty and gross… It’s been a long day.” His hands trailed along Blaine’s biceps and over the muscles of his shoulders and back. He was ripped, more defined than anyone Miles had had the pleasure of getting his hands on in the past. 

“Shut up,” Blaine murmured before he opened his mouth enough to give a testing bite low on the side of Miles’ neck. It was almost on the slope of his shoulder, the sweet spot for neck biting in movies. The bite cut off whatever Miles was going to say, a distinctly hitched breath followed by a low groan that lasted until Blaine replaced teeth with lips and soothed the gentle bite. There weren’t even indentations that he could feel with his tongue.

Miles let out a breathless laugh. “Jesus Christ. Jumping straight to the cheats codes.” His fingers tightened against Blaine’s shoulders, encouraging him to stay close. 

Blaine chuckled against Miles’ neck, lips teasing against his skin. His hands slid in opposite directions; one up Miles’ back until he could rest his palm on nothing but warm skin, and the other down to slide over his ass. He pulled Miles closer by with the hand on his ass until their bodies were flush together. The attention to Miles’ neck really was a cheat code if the way his hips immediately rocked against Blaine’s was anything to go by. 

He whined, forcing his hips into stillness and his hands into action. “Don’t stop now, asshole.” His hands abandoned Blaine’s back to drag through his hair instead, tugging lightly on the short strands. 

Blaine rolled his eyes. He mouthed at the side of Miles’ neck, more lips than teeth just to hear that whine again. Impulsively, he rolled his hips toward Miles' as he grazed his teeth against his neck.

"Yessss." He played with Blaine's hair as their hips worked toward a slow but steady rhythm. Miles felt warm all over, and was amazed that he hadn't panicked his way into fucking up the moment.

Just as that realization crept in through the awesome foreplay-that's-turning-into-more fog, a pointed cough shattered the moment entirely. The two men startled apart; Miles threw his hands in the air as though he'd been caught with his hand in a metaphorical cookie jar, and Blaine tried to look as innocent as possible with his kiss reddened mouth and a bulge in his tiny gold shorts.

"And just what do you boys think you're doing?" Meg asked, hands on her hips. She'd seen the first kiss, had thought it cute that Blaine finally sacked up enough to see if Miles was interested. She'd also seen Miles sink into the kiss greedily before she had gone to change out of the dress she wore for Janet and into some super comfy sweats. 

"Uhhh..." It was a soft harmony from Blaine and Miles that trailed off into awkward silence.

"Yeah, well. Take it somewhere else. It's a damn nice view but this is still a place of business." She smiled sugary-sweet at both of them, an indelicate laugh breaking it as Miles remained frozen with his hands in the air. Blaine’s deer in the headlights look made her bite her lips together for a moment; he just looked so unsure, borderline afraid to move or speak, and she wanted to pet his hair and assure him that it was okay. 

“Seriously though, if this is a thing and you want it to stay a secret, I’ve got your backs. Your sexy, sexy backs.” She couldn’t stop herself from giving them a cheeky wink along with her sincere smile.

The cheek seemed to finally snap Miles out of being frozen, let Blaine relax enough not look moments away from bolting. Miles’ hands dropped to his sides and he let out a stuttering breath. “Thanks,” he told her, and looked over at Blaine. His cheeks reddened when he caught himself giving Blaine a once over, gaze stalling around his hips, and he had to quickly look back to Meg.

Meg arched an eyebrow at Miles. “Looks like you’ve got some things to think about. And maybe talk to each other about?” she asked with a pointed look at Blaine. “I, for one, am going to go over to my desk and work for a bit before heading home. You boys have fun.” She gave them one last look, to make sure that they weren’t going to freak out even though she was rather sure that they were already doing it internally, before turning on her heel.

Blaine cleared his throat. “Uh… She’s right about the talking thing?” He hadn’t intended for it to be a question.

“Yeah. Yeah probably. Um. Yes.” He pushed his hair off his forehead. The shifting of the corset around his ribs startled him for the first time, and he jerked in place. “Fuck I need to change.”

That shocked Blaine into laughing. “ _ You _ need to change?” He gestured down his body, bare but for the booty shorts and dance belt underneath. It broke the tension in the air, and Blaine was more grateful for the distraction than he would be willing to admit.

Miles huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes fondly. “Oh it’s not like you don’t have a reason to be showing off.” He looked around for a second. “You hungry? Because I’m hungry and there’s a whole bunch of places on the way to my apartment.” 

His face scrunched in confusion, but it was only momentary. “Uh, yeah. Yeah. Let me get some pants on first.”

“Same, bro. Same.” Miles clapped a hand against Blaine’s solid bicep and started to step away. “Meet me at my car?”

Blaine made a small noise of agreement. “Ten minutes?”

“Yeah. That should work.”

They parted ways to get clothed. At her desk not far off, Meg smothered a smile against her hand.


End file.
